A Cursed Hawk
by Xellos-Inverse
Summary: What happens when Clint is out on a mission to kill a serial killer that is slaughtering woman and ripping them limb from limb, only to be attacked. When the full moon rises...everything will change and who will be there to help him?


**A Cursed Hawk**

Frosthawk Fic

I own nothing and the Avengers are copyright to Marvel.

This is based after The Avengers, Loki has come back to earth but has disappeared off S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Though he is still looking after his little hawk. What happens when Clint is out on a mission to kill a serial killer that is slaughtering woman and ripping them limb from limb, only to be attacked. When the full moon rises...everything will change and who will be there to help him?

**Chapter 1: Bitten**

It was a cold and chilly evening as Hawkeye sat up upon his perch waiting for his target to come into view. After doing some research he had come to the conclusion that this woman would more then likely be the next target. She fit the bill for the others killed. Young, Alone and no one looking after her. Whoever the killer was, he was taking only woman in this one neighborhood that had no one in their life and not a lot going on. If they ended up missing they wouldn't be noticed for at least a couple of weeks.

After a couple of hours sitting and watching, a young man walked up the drive to her door and knocked. Could he be the killer? He wasn't the strongest looking person, more like the computer geek type like Banner or Stark. The man seemed harmless enough and the woman seemed to know him, freely opening the door greeting him and inviting him in. Everything seemed harmless enough. Clint didn't think he was going to have a hard evening, this mission was easy enough for his level of skill.

The hawk would pull out one of his regular arrows, nothing special and nocked it. She let him in and their evening began. Clint watched through the windows keeping an eye on what went on inside the house. Dinner, movie, snacks the regular night activities with a friend...then they left his sight. The archer moved nervously wondering what was going on in there.

The Moon was high in the sky and full. The bright moon lit up the landscape and surrounding rooftops. Everything seemed in place except for the two that had disappeared. Clint was also being watched from the tree's but he was used to that kind of treatment from S.H.I.E.L.D. Ever since the incident with Loki they had kept an eye on his work and the missions he took. It was only one person this time, Clint didn't mind, he did his work as he needed too.

The hawk would move from roof top to roof top searching for a sign of the two. It was odd that they had disappeared so suddenly. Going through he checked each room. Bedroom was empty...Kitchen was empty...Living room was empty. He had checked every place they could have been. Unless they knew he was watching... but that couldn't be. The hawk had stayed hidden. Then a scream would tear through the quiet night. The kind of scream that usually ment that someone was hurt.

He couldn't just sit back and watch and from his perch he had to go inside. Jumping down to ground level the hawk would run to the front door and push it open. It was dark inside, only a few lights lighting the way down a hall. There were no other noises in the house. The screaming had stopped. Slowly he would raise his bow and arrow again. Heart beating into his throat he would calmly make his way around a corner. The sound of flesh ripping could be heard. The assassin would slowly turn the corner to look into the hall going twards the master bedroom.

What he saw next made his stomach squeeze. An animal... but bigger... eating the woman's throat. The beast was covered in course black and gray fur, very muscular but smaller then the Hulk. When it stood from it's interrupted meal it stood about seven foot tall... the man that had entered was at last six foot, four. It's eyes were a dark yellow but when the light hit them they glowed a soft blue. The hawk had never dealt with anything like this before.

Looking to the woman on the floor ,she was motionless laying in a pool of blood. There was no way she could have survived the attack. Pulling the arrow back he would get ready to aim and let go, but as soon as he let go the beast charged at him taking the arrow to it's shoulder but it didn't stop. At such a close distance it was hard to pull off a shot like that.

A bright flash of fangs and claws came his way. The archer backed up quickly but hit the wall. Reaching back he fumbled for an arrow in the small amount of time he had. Before he could nock another arrow the beast had pushed him down and ripped through his armor. The chest plate he wore wearing the SHIELD emblem might have been the thing that kept the beast from ripping his heart out. The only thing he could do was put up his arm with his wrist guard and let the beast sink it's fangs into it. It hurt but he doubted that it would be able to rip though the metal of the guard.

Using his good arm Clint grabbed one of his hidden daggers and swung his arm stabbing the beast in the neck just below it's jugular. It would let out a loud unsettling howl of pain before getting off him and taking off out the front door. Laying there for a moment Clint would sit up and get on his cell, calling S.H.I.E.L.D, to tell them about what had happened. Getting his bearings about him he would get up and find something to wrap his wrist in before the police would show up and head back to base.

The next few days he would care for the wound on his own, playing it off to the others as just a dog bite. At first it started to heal slowly, painfully, but after three days the deep gash on his wrist was gone. Except for the small scar it left behind. A memory of that faithful night he had ran into the beast. It more then likely had died from the wounds he had given it but he still wondered what it had been. He didn't believe in the myths about Werewolves, but he had heard of them. Even in the circus he had heard the stories of werewolves or people that looked like werewolves. But they couldn't be true could they?


End file.
